HeartShaped Raindrops
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Cra-ack. The thunder pulsed in Danny's ears as he recognized the figure sitting a little ways away, soaked in the rain, and gazing straight at him. He knew this day would end...in an up-note. Fluff. -Regan.


**A/N: Hey again, guys! Sorry, it's just there's so much inspiration out there, and these one-shots are coming soooo easily now! Probably from your guys' inspiration and encouragement. Thanks! Check out some of my other one-shots! **

**Inspiration: Oh, my. So much! Well, for starters, it's currently storming and thundering, and lightning-ing, (LOL), which I love! I love storms. But I also like sun, so yeah...weird. LOL. Plus, I'm listening to some different music::Love songs, 3OH!3, alternative, and soooo much more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

**EnJoY! ;D**

–

Thunder cracked through the sky. Lightning lit the sky like fireworks. Rain poured down hard, thumping against windows in a disorderly manner.

Danny sat, cross-legged, on his bed. Tucker was over, messing with his computer—as usual.

"Danny!" he exclaimed, opening a file that was a picture.

"What?" Danny knew there was literally nothing on there.

"O-o-o, what's this?" Tucker cooed, bored out of mind.

"Tucker, seriously. Nothing. What did you _think _it was?"

Danny paced around his room, awaiting the answer he knew was coming.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe something like...You and Sam hugging or something."

"On Paint?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised, and leaning against the wall with one hand. Tucker ignored his question, and nodded.

Sighing, Danny went back to his thoughts.

Which, of course, had absolutely nothing to do with Sam....

Then, suddenly, he heard a loud crack of thunder, and the lights went out.

Tucker shouted like a girl, and jumped five feet out of his seat.

"Gosh," he breathed, "that scared me! Awh, I lost _everything_." He emphasized with hand motions that Danny couldn't see.

He was shocked, obviously, but didn't jump. He was too enthralled in his thoughts to really notice.

Knowing the drill, Danny lit the flashlight he found in his drawer, went downstairs and helped assemble some candles.

"O-o-o, candlelight, Danny," Tucker cooed in a lovey dovey voice.

Slapping his best friend on the shoulder roughly, he muttered 'Oh, Tucker...'.

Danny thought of something...Sam wasn't at home. Nor was she here...so where exactly was she? They were texting a little bit ago, and she said simply, "Sorry, can't check computer. Not home."

He had wanted her to check a file on homework...which was surprising knowing Danny wasn't one to do homework.

"Hey, Mom...I kinda gotta go to Sam's real quick."

"Not in this weather you don't," she answered.

"It's an emergency."

"Mrs. Fenton, I think Danny wants to-" Tucker started, cut off.

"See if Sam's okay," Danny finished.

Maddie simply just nodded once, one step ahead of about everyone.

"Thanks," he muttered, grabbing his coat and umbrella, although both were bound to do nothing.

–

Danny walked with careful steps, not wanting to fall and hurt himself. Or more importantly, embarrass himself in front of Sam and possibly anyone watching.

It was bound to happen, anyway...

"Sam?" he muttered around occasionally.

Then, suddenly and abruptly, he saw a deep figure clad in all black, sitting on a rock in...nearly the middle of nowhere. _Cra-ack. _The thunder pulsed in Danny's ears as he realized the figure sitting a little ways away, soaked in the rain, and gazing straight at him.

There was a small stop in the houses at the end of the road, causing a huge hill and grass to grow. Danny wandered deeper down there, and saw her.

"Sam!?"

"Is that you?" he asked again.

She turned her head, and he could tell something was wrong.

Thoughtlessly, he ran over to her, concern and love on his face.

"Sam! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She smiled and looked up to the sky, thunder blistering and lightning flashing bright white.

"It dangerous out here, and-"

"Danny. I _like _it out here...the rents' are out," she admitted sourly.

"Oh."

_That's the best you can do? _He thought to himself.

"Well, mind if I join you?" he asked flirtatiously. She blushed, and put on a cute smile.

"Hmm..let's see. A gothic girl, not-so gothic boy...of course," she said, showing her clear disregard to any stereotypes.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

A few moments passed, awkward yet comforting.

"Tell me again why you're out here," he said finally.

"You tell me why _you're _out here," she corrected, smiling smartly.

"I asked you first," he nearly cooed, a little game they played in sarcasm and made fun of the people who actually _did _that.

_Tough love, _Danny diagnosed.

"Fine. I love the feel of the rain, then hearing the thunder roar and crack. And, well, you know, I am gothic and ultra-recyclo vegetarian...Nature, Danny," she responded to his confused look.

"Oh...sounds accurate, there."

"And you?" she questioned.

"Well, I knew you weren't home, so I kinda wondered—worried, more—where you were," he explained carefully, cautious not to admit anything.

"Why did you care?" she pestered, clearly wanting him to say _it_.

_Wait. She wants me to say it. _Danny realized.

"I care."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend," he explained, playing along.

"So? If Tucker were here, eating meat or something, I think we'd let him go." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he toyed.

"I know."  
"So...maybe, just maybe...it's because—You're more than a friend to me."

"What am I then, Danny?" she laughed.

"Hopefully..."

"Hopefully, what? Speak, child!" she laughed harder, tossing her wet body forward. Danny lost count of the raindrops falling on their heads, closer together for warmth.

"A girlfriend." He said it with pride, not asking her, but saying clearly. He could play along, too.

"And, since you're a _boy,_ I guess you're my boyfriend," she admitted, smiling, blushing, and laughing all at the same time. Probably a world-record.

"Look," she said, pointing toward the sky, higher up.

"What?" he said, not seeing anything and rather confused from her sudden outburst after their...conversation.

"Heart-shaped raindrops," she said.

He made a confused face, then a flirtatious one.

"Made you look!" she giggled.

"Oh, Sam...you know what I have to do now, don't you?"

"What's that?" she said, pity in her voice for him.

"Well...get you back, of course!" With that, he picked her up over his shoulder, giving her a piggy back ride, and ran through the rain, dancing at blocks and racing around.

"Danny! Human-contact, much?" she said, referring to her gothic-ness.

But, somewhere in her voice, Danny realized, she didn't mind. It had a care-free, 'I-Don't-Care-Right-Now-I'm-With-My-Future' tone.

Danny swung her around his side, and stood her, face-to-face, with him.

"Revenge tastes good," he muttered. But, with their close proximity, she heard him clearly.

"You're right."

And with that, they engaged in a deep kiss, enveloped by thrumming raindrops, and simultaneous thunder cracks and a great burst of lightning.

The sky knew fate.

–

**A/N: Okay, for some odd reason, I really loved that one. I also think the name appropriate, right?Haha. Thanks soooo much for reading, you guys. You're the best. Top it off, Please leave a Review!!! Thanks! You'll be hearing more from me soon, don't worry.**

**Thanks again, guys! This was fun to write, too!**

**Xx-Review-xX**

**-Regan.**

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**;D **


End file.
